


It looks good on you

by DryDreams



Series: Tiny MAG fics [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Dysphoria, Friends With Benefits, Lingerie, M/M, Trans Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Martin isn’t so sure about how he’ll look in lace but he wants to find out... Tim happily encourages him
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Tiny MAG fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	It looks good on you

Martin doesn’t _hate_ his body… but he certainly doesn’t love it, either. Some days the dysphoria hits him hard, other times he’s self conscious about his weight or his weird freckles or his baby face. Usually it’s all of the above at once.

Needless to say he’s not big on flaunting what he’s got. So though he may look longingly at the pretty lace panties on the store mannequins, he never actually considers buying any. No, why would he, when he won’t actually look pretty in them.

Leave it to Tim to get the slightest hint that Martin might want something and press it like it’s the most important thing in the world until Martin inevitably gets it. 

The moment he sees Martin glancing that direction his eyes light up. Immediately Martin knows what he is thinking and rolled his eyes. “No, Tim. I was just looking.”

Tim is already dragging them closer. “Do you want some? What color?” He asks excitedly. 

Nervously Martin surveys the room, blushing slightly. No one is paying them any mind, so he tries not to worry. “No, Tim, really. I don’t want them, they’d look terrible.”

As if Martin has just uttered some terrible curse, Tim looks at him wide-eyed. “What!? How do you know?” He demands.

“What do you mean how do I know?” Martin gestures to himself, speaking in a hushed tone. “Look at me. I’m no lingerie model.”

Tim opens his mouth but then closes it, and thinks for a moment. Martin wants to drag them away before someone sees, but he resists. Maybe because he is curious about what Tim is going to say, that’s all. No other reason.

“Do you… want to look good in them?” Tim asks finally.

Flushing even more, Martin looks at the ground. “I guess that would be nice, but I… try to be happy with what I’ve got, you know.”

“Well you’re in luck, because you can and you will, without changing a damn thing.”

Martin blinks, unsure how to respond to this. His chest feels tight but not in a bad way; he’s just never been good at taking compliments. 

Tim presses up against his side and kisses the side of his face. “I’ll keep telling you how sexy you are until you believe me, and even if you don’t I will because you are,” he says. 

After gazing at the offending garments for a little while longer, Martin sighs. “Alright. But you pick them.”

Tim looks ecstatic. He grabs two, one blue and one a pretty wine red. Martin shoves them under the shirt in their basket and makes Tim go through the checkout line by himself. 

“Don’t worry. If you really don’t like them, I’ll wear them!” Tim announces as they leave the store.

Martin doesn’t mention that they’d be much too big for that. 

When they get back to Martin’s flat, Tim wastes no time in pressing him against the door. “You’re gonna look so pretty in that lace, baby,” he murmurs against Martin’s jaw. 

Martin squirms and gasps as a pang of arousal throbs between his legs. “I think you’re disillusioned, Tim,” he says breathlessly.

Quickly Tim pulls back and looks at him very seriously. “I’m not. You’re gorgeous, and I love looking at you, and I think you’ll look really good. But if you’re uncomfortable, I’m not going to pressure you. You absolutely don’t have to wear them.”

There’s a moment of silence but it’s not awkward, Tim patiently waiting for Martin to respond. Martin swallows thickly and thinks about how the lace will feel against his skin and how Tim’s mouth might feel through it. The praise is buzzing in him like static electricity.

“I want to,” he says finally. “Yeah.”

Tim closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them they’re slightly glazed with want. Martin’s mouth goes a bit dry. “Now?” Tim asks

“Yes, yeah, please,” Martin fumbles and Tim steps aside, giving him a clear path to the bedroom.

“Do you want to put them on yourself?”

Martin nods. 

“I’ll wait, you tell me when you’re ready.”

The red ones call to Martin the most, so he wiggles those on. After peering at himself in the mirror for a while, he decides to put his shirt back on so he doesn’t have to think about how his middle spills slightly over the front of them. It’s nice, he thinks in the end, after pulling up the hem of the white button-up to peek at the red underneath. Maybe he does look kind of good. 

“It looks good on you.” He says firmly to his reflection. 

When he looks at himself again a few hours later, thighs covered in lovely purple marks from Tim’s mouth, he thinks it looks even better.


End file.
